


Runaway's Au's, Yay!!!!

by Adopppp



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, M/M, this is just a buncha ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23677411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adopppp/pseuds/Adopppp
Summary: This isn't an actual fic cuz i'm not good at doing those! this is, however, a bunch of ideas for runaways fics! (hint hint if anyone better than me want's to write them)Also Plz Comment I live off of comments-
Relationships: Chase Stein/Alex Wilder, Karolina Dean/Gertrude Yorkes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Ghosts (Karotrude)

So this first Au is called _Ghosts_ _!_ And it's Karolina/Gert!

Basically, (this is a long one folks) Karo and Gert have been dating for abt 3 months before the events of canon. Karolina still gets kissed by Chase, and Chase is a lil bit of a dick abt it (hes kinda a dick for 2/3 of this AU don't worry abt it) She tells Gert, who gets pissed, and they go to the party Chase is at. (I dont remeber which happened first so lets just say the kiss happened first) Gert almost get's beat up by the dudebro's but Karolina saves her using her powers. Cue everyone in the party staring at her, and Karolina rushes out of the house, Gert Follows, and catches up to her in the middle of the road. They're so caught up, they don't notice the Pickup truck going way past the speed limit.

You can guess what happens to them.

Anyways, now they're ghost. Yadda Yadda the afterlife is dope and they can walk the mortal realm as much as they want and still chill in Heaven/The Good Place. Anyways, Chase thinks it's his fault (which it kinda is. Only a small bit tho) Yadda Yadda they still catch the PRIDE killing kids, but this time, Some Wibbly Wobbly magic shit happens and now the kids can see Karolina and Gert!! (also old lace is a ghost because i said so) and then it's just Chase feeling bad and Ghost Adventures.


	2. Supernatural Runaways!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow chapter 2!! i didnt't forget about this! Also please comment and kudos! Comment even if you hate this and me because i just love comments.

So, this is just the same basically, (except for the _BUCKETS_ of lore i have)

Except:

Chase is a werewolf

Alex is a Merman

Nico is a Vampire

Molly and Gert and Dragons

and Karolina is the same except she has bird wings.

And the Pride just wanna kill humans! But the runaways are like " hey _some_ humans are kinda alright!!!" and the Pride doesn't listen! Also it's a lot more bloody because all of them (Cept karolina) are meat eaters! also old lace is there and she's a dragon and also a side character! 

if you want a lore chapter drop a comment!


	3. Monster Lore: Vampires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the other people that live in my apartment building loaned me their twilight books way back when, before the rona. I decided to right my own vampire lore. Also Nico is a vampire in on of my Au's so why not. Ill do lore for the other species later.

This is just a lose set of bullet points and ideas, feel free to debate this.

(also, if there's a * next to a point, that mean's it's also applicable to other species)

1\. Vampires have 3 forms, that they learn to control when they're around 8-13. The first is their full inhuman form, which for them is just a large, way more dangerous bat. The second is their partial form, in which they look mostly human with some inhuman aspects, such as wings, eyes that are completely black, and claw like nails. They usually stay in this form when not in a battle or other dire situation. The last is their full human form, which is as it sounds.*

2\. They do drink blood but they can eat other things and get less value then straight blood but, a vamp could survive without drinking a drop of blood. (if they ate about twice the amount a normal, blood drinking vampire does every day)

3.They can fly when in their partial form, it isn't all that hard.

4.They don't like, instantly get fucked up in the sun, but they are more likely to get sunburned and get other ill effects. Uncovered in lot's of sunlight, such as a beach in july, they can stand for about 2 hours. But that's completely unlikely to happen.

(That's all i can think of for now, might edit with more)


End file.
